Passion's Fury: Unleashed (Prologue)
by Sy'lina
Summary: Set after S/I...Angelus is back, Buffy doesn't know it. He's ready to make her pay for how she made him feel. Trouble? You bet.


_Note: The beginning of the prologue is a slight rewriting of Angel's turning scene...but if you'll read it all, you'll see it gets better. Do me a favor guys? If you like it, [email me][1]...I want to know what you all think before I waste my time writing more! ^_^ Thanks muches, to Spyke Raven for nagging me and Moonlight for writing me and telling me to write this dang thing, finally! Without you I would have probably never put my pencil to the paper and came up with this._   
_If you guys would like to see more stuff created by me, visit my [website][2]!_   
_Oh yeah, and all of these characters belong to Joss Whedon and 20 Century Fox & Affliates._

##  Passion's Fury: Unleashed  
_Prologue_

* * *

  
It was dark. Wet. Stormy. Cold. All of these words described the night that he stumbled out into.

The pain. God, it was killing him...spreading through his body. Every ounce of his flesh was crying, screaming out. His mind cried, begging for relief from the excruciating pain. It had been this pain that had woken him, driven him from his warm bed _*with her*_ into the chilly rainy world outside.

Somewhere deep inside he knew what was happening. That pain meant something, and he knew. And every fiber of his being that wasn't wracked with pain was fighting back.

Fighting against the demon inside. Keeping it from coming out, from becoming...him.

With one last forceful push, the demon Angelus shoved Angel down to the depths of the mind...Angel's last response was to cry out _her _name as he was locked away.

A ripple went through his body and a golden light settled in his eyes. As he stayed in place, letting his senses come to him, he heard a voice. "You okay?"

Looking up, he saw a blonde with stringy hair, smoking a cigarette. She stood back out of the rain, watching him. He did look like he was very much in pain. Or had been.

After a moment, his voice finally spoke, sure and strong. "The pain is gone." He got to his knees and sniffed the air. _Mmm. Warm blood, fear, caution, and nicotine._

"You're sure?" She stepped forward, flicking the cig out into the rain and ceremoniously stepping on it. "I could help-"

In a flash he was on his feet and had his hands in her hair. Gripping the strands tightly, he thrust his teeth into her neck. Hungrily, he drank, and growled around her neck, "I _told _you I was fine!"

He dropped her lifeless corpse and sneered. "Do you believe me now?" She didn't answer.

He laughed. "Of course you don't." He looked up at the window high above his head. Hard to believe that in that room, with the Slayer herself, he had defeated soul-boy Angel and locked him away.

Forever, if he had any say in the matter.

*_And all because of the Slayer herself..._* He chuckled softly. *_Well, won't she be surprised when she discovers that she helped to revive the very demon that she fears most..._* He smiled to himself. *_I'll use it to tear her down. And her friends too._* Mmm, wouldn't the look on the Watcher's face just be so...delectable...when he was told that his Slayer, of all people, released Angelus the demon.   
It would not be something Giles would take lightly, if Angelus had anything to do with it. He would make sure that Giles and Buffy never had anything to do with each other again.

All the better for him...all the more time for him to treat her to his cruel ways...

Oh, and how he'd tear her down...He was going to break her. He would alternately reward her for making him what he was, and punish her for making him feel human. He'd show her what true pain felt like; it wasn't something that her Slayer healing would heal...at least not very fast. The pain that he inflicted on the thousands of people that he'd killed during his reign as the Scourge of Europe would be nothing compared to what he was going to do to Buffy Summers.

It made him giddy just thinking about it.

*_I'm going to make her bend, twist, and break..._* but he was going to do it carefully. He didn't want her insane like Dru. He wanted her mind intact for this. He wanted her to have memories from this. He wanted her to be able to feel...have all of the feelings he was sure he'd give her. Because he wanted to give them to her.

_Passion love hate fear anger revulsion pain arousal and pain._ He grinned as he imagined each look upon her face as her body was thrust headlong into each emotion, each feeling...   
And all by his hands. His doings. All because of _him._

But above all, he was going to make sure she didn't... couldn't...leave him. Not just physically, but emotionally. He was going to make her emotions interlocked with his, and he was going to twist her sexuality to where it existed simply for him. For what *he* wanted. For his pleasure.

And if he had the sweetest victory, the best of luck...he would teach her how to crave the pain that he gave her. She would learn to beg for her punishments, to actually need them. She would alternately love and loathe him, for all that he had made her. He would make her his prized possession. And if need be, if he needed the time, he would bring her to the side of darkness. His side.

Just not yet. He had to take his time, draw it out. Savor the moments, and let them come on their own time.

*_Mark my words, Buffy Summers. If it takes all the rest of my un-life...I will, one day, have you at my feet. Willingly._

_Count on it._

An evil smile brushes his lips as he turns and walks away to find his lair. Once it is ready, he will bring his chosen one there...

   [1]: mailto:buffy_angelus82@yahoo.com?subject=Fury1
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/buffy_angelus82/index.html



End file.
